Lazo digita lazo de amor
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: U Es todo lo que dio mi inspiración (creo que la estoy forzando) Cap. 2 -- Un pequeño encuentro.... grandes consecuencias --
1. Lazo digital

**Notas iniciales:** He aquí mi único fict de Tamer, sinceramente no he visto mucho la serie y no me gustaría caer en incoherencia con respecto a los personajes aunque con esta parejita sé que no corro mucho riesgo en caer en incoherencias, y si así fuera creo que se me permitiría.

* * *

**LAZO DIGITAL... LAZO DE AMOR**

**Fanfictions**

* * *

¡¡Final de las clases!! ¡¡Habrá que aprovechar muy bien el periodo de vacaciones!! Claro, lo único que hace la grande son los deberes que envían los profesores ¬¬

Hasta muy tarde se encuentra en uno de los salones del instituto educativo una joven de cabellera castaña revisando unos garabatos que parecían ser los números de uno de sus alumnos.

Con pesadez negó con la cabeza ante la incorrecta respuesta, de seguro por falta de práctica en los ejercicios.

_"Y eso que quería menos tarea" _Asanuma se había dicho en un murmullo un poco fastidioso retomando el documento _"¿ O acaso no fui muy clara con el procedimiento?"_

Con rabia cerró la carpeta y tiró el marcador rojo entre sus cosas en una cartera.

¡¡Realmente no se sentía satisfecha con su vida!! La enseñanza a alumnos de primaria no era lo que ella hubiera querido hacer con el resto de sus días, pero de nada servía pensarlo ya, pues era muy tarde para cambiar de decisión.

_"__Hasta el próximo periodo" _se dijo con resignación recogiendo sus pertenencias imaginando que pronto aparecería su compañero de labores a lanzarle indirectas bien directas por centésima vez en lo que llevan conociéndose.

Y ella no estaba para esas cosas, así que debía darse prisa.

La tarde estaba terminando, el ambiente estaba aún acalorado debido a las altas temperaturas que había transcurrido en el día, pero ahora que la brisa de la noche se acercaba era un ideal momento para caminar.

O quizá simple pretexto para tardar más la llegada hacia la soledad de su departamento... después de todo, nadie la está esperando.

El aire puro y fresco que corría entre los árboles jugueteaba con su castaña melena, pero ni siquiera esta suave caricia lograba quitarle la tensión de su vida.

_"__¿Por qué no puedo estar bien conmigo misma?" _volvió a pensar quitando algunos mechones que le cayeron en el rostro.

Nami se sentó en una de las bancas del parque y se dispuso a admirar el cielo medio despejado: Apenas y asomaba la luna, lo cual le daba semi-obscuridad al parque.

Quizá debería retirarse lo más pronto del sitio! No sea que fuera víctima de algún ataque como los que transcurrieron hace mucho tiempo.

Bah!! Eso JAMÁS le ocurriría a ella!! Esas travesuras eran para esas cursis parejas de enamorados que no se despejaban! Incluso lo más seguro es que el travieso les hiciera un favor al separarlos, de seguro y a esas parejas el aire no les llegaba al cerebro.

Y todo ese problema era por obra de un _digimon,_ al menos esa fue la palabra con la que uno de sus alumnos, Takato, le había explicado el acontecimiento.

Entonces recordó la redacción que una vez le había obligado a hacer por castigo a no prestarle atención a sus clases.

Buscó entre unos papeles que tenían una composición similar a la del chico de googles, después de todo Takato había arrastrado a su castigo a 3 compañeros más y aquel día la mujer creyó que le daría un ataque de histeria al no comprender la actitud del cuarteto.

Aún así, a pesar de haber transcurrido varios meses, Nami guardaba esos documentos..

Quizá una prueba más de que ella no servía como maestra, pues no tenía ese carisma para llegar a sus alumnos y entablar una relación productiva para todos.

De hecho, ella no podía entablar ningún tipo de relación con nadie.

¿Y qué importa? ¿A quién le importa? A nadie definitivamente!!

Asanuma guardó los documentos por un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia y respeto a aquellos chicos que tuvieron el valor de enfrentarse a todo y todos con tal de seguir lo que ellos creían que era correcto.

_"__¿Por qué las cosas nunca me salen como quiero?" _se preguntó nuevamente en voz alta sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta en especial, ya que sabía perfectamente que jamás la tendría.

_"__Será porque no le pones demasiado empeño...." _respondió una masculina y atractiva voz a sus espaldas _"... o simplemente no estás yendo por el camino correcto"_

La mujer sobresaltó y volteó para encarar al entrometido.

_"__Nadie te preguntó" _recriminó apretando los puños mientras posaba su mirada en el hombre que se hallaba entre la luz de la luna y la obscuridad del árbol al cual se había arrimado.

_"__Como habías lanzado una pregunta.... " _el hombre no quitó su mirada del cielo nocturno _"... tan sólo pensé que podía ayudarte a buscar una respuesta"_

_"Pues yo estoy sola con mis propios pensamientos"_

_"Bueno, entonces sigue sola"_

La mujer lanzó un bufido antes de levantarse.

_"__Nos vemos" _escuchó a lo lejos que le decían.

_"__Sí!! Claro!!" _objetó ella con sarcasmo _"¡Hasta mañana!"_

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en el parque era el sonido de un encendedor abriéndose y cerrándose en monótono ritmo y velocidad, por lo visto era un tic de su dueño que había vuelto a despertar después de tantos meses.

Y una sonrisa divertida se mostraba en su varonil rostro, una de esas que hace años no tenía y que hace meses anhelaba darse, quizá este había sido el mejor momento para hacerlo.

* * *

¡¡Era frustración!! No había otra palabra exacta para describir ese sentimiento: ¡Nunca le había gustado desayunar sola! Y eso que el último día de clases apenas la habían dejado cansada, pero no lo suficiente como para no pensar en el asunto como cuando tiene las horas de clases completas o están a pocas semanas de exámenes y debe reforzar los conocimientos de sus alumnos.

Pero ahora.... ahora no habían clases que dar! ¡Tendría toda la mañana y tarde en libertad! Sus alumnos se la pasarían jugando y relajándose, y ella, por experiencia de años, sabía que si de casualidad se la encontraban en algún sitio a los chicos se les acababa su diversión, como si ella les reprochara el que se divirtieran... quizá era el hecho de que en clases eso sí estaba prohibido.

Nami miró su plato con indiferencia intentando ocupar su mente en otros asuntos.... y entonces vino a sus pensamientos el eco de aquella mística voz intimidante (era de admitir que la había hecho estremecer hasta lo más profundo de su alma) aunque...

_"__Entrometido" _se dijo a sí misma en voz alta _"¡¡Es un entrometido!!"_

Sí, pero un entrometido que la había perturbado y mucho.

Ella se pasó el resto del día arreglando y limpiando minuciosamente cada sitio del departamento y, para su fastidio, todo lo terminó antes del medio día.

Otra cosa que detestaba era la idea de cocinar para una sola persona.

Así que tomó su bolso, las llaves de su departamento y se dispuso a no volver en unas 3 horas.

* * *

_"__Por aquí" _expresó un jovencito de aproximadamente 16 años quien aprovechaba las vacaciones para trabajar y obtener dinero extra.

La mujer siguió al chico quien la guiaba hacia un compartimiento privado del restaurante, era cierto que iba a almorzar sola pero no por eso todo mundo tenía que saberlo.

* * *

_"__¡Qué casualidades de la vida!" _una sonrisa de extrañeza, quizás con algo de picardía, acompañó a su comentario.

* * *

El chico anotó en una libreta la orden de la mujer y se retiró rumbo a la cocina cruzándose en el trayecto con un rubio, un par de chicas pelirrojas y otro tipo de rollizo cuerpo.

_"__Nuevamente sola"_ murmuró Nami mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa.

Definitivamente no debió hacerle caso a sus padres. La enseñanza no era de ella. ¡Cuánto hubiese querido quedarse en su pueblo natal, con su familia! Quizás ahora estuviese casada con alguien del pueblo y con hijos.... ¡Pero no! _'__Vete de aquí__', _le habían dicho sus padres, _'__Sé una maestra profesional, no dependas de nada ni de nadie__'_

Y años después ya estaba dando clases en una escuela pública de Tokio.

El cambio fue duro. Tuvo que comprarse un departamento para evitar pagar arriendo y tuvo que aprender a ir y venir sola. En la casa de sus padres no había teléfono por lo que el contacto con ellos se perdió de inmediato.

Y su sentimiento de soledad empeoró hace un par de años, cuando recibió una carta (que había demorado meses en llegar) en la que le informaban de la dolorosa enfermedad que afectaba a sus padres y que eran cuestión de días para que fallecieran.

Más que obvio que a esas alturas sus padres ya no existían.

Fue poco el tiempo que tuvo. Apenas estaba terminando de pagar su departamento y no pudo traer a sus padres a Tokio, de seguro que con más tiempo ella los hubiese traído a vivir acá y cualquier desorden de salud muy bien en las clínicas de la capital se hubiese hallado la solución.

Pero no fue así y aunque de nada sirve analizarlo ella no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

_"__Disculpe" _una voz le interrumpió sus meditaciones _"Esta mesa está reservada para mí"_

La mujer levantó sus castaños ojos para observar a.... ¡El entrometido!

_"__Llegué primero" _ella replicó en un tono un tanto amenazante.

_"__Siempre vengo a almorzar aquí y siempre tengo este sitio" _el hombre acercó a la mesa una silla y se sentó.

_"__Estoy esperando a otra persona!"_ la mujer replicó de inmediato.

_"__¡Imposible!" _el hombre sonrió triunfante logrando enfurecerla _"Ya dije que siempre vengo a este sitio y esta mesa es sólo para uno"_

La otra no pudo contestar.

_"__Aunque pensándolo bien sí es espaciosa y podríamos acomodarnos" _siguió hablando el hombre _"El chico es apenas un novato y no quisiera que por una simpleza como esta lo despidieran"_

Así que, fulminando con la mirada al novato camarero que traía _las órdenes_, aceptó la proposición del desconocido.

_"__Bien podría ser un psicópata" _replicó Asanuma antes de tomar un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

_"__Un psicópata no está a mi altura" _el otro sonrió levemente con cierta altivez.

Ah! Ahora, aparte de entrometido, resultó ser altanero.

La mujer apretó ferozmente el vaso cuando descubrió otra sensación que le hizo acelerar los latidos de su corazón: ese cosquilleo que se produjo en su estómago y que no era producto de que estuviese digiriendo los alimentos.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, por una parte era lo mejor, pero por otro lado ambos morían de ganas por saber más de quien tenían enfrente y así también ambos eran muy tercos en dar el siguiente paso.

_"__La cuenta" _dijo un tanto nervioso el camarero colocando en la mesa un par de papeles.

Y el primer contacto físico se dio: Ella había cogido el papel y él había posado su mano en la de ella.

_"__Yo cancelo" _replicó el hombre sin quitar su mano de donde la tenía.

_"__¿Por qué?" _preguntó ella anhelado leer sus pensamientos.

_"__Porque es como debe actuar un caballero" _fue la respuesta del rubio.

_"__De haberlo sabido entonces hubiese pedido algo más" _ella bromeó con cierto nerviosismo.

_"__Joven, tráiganos una botella de vino blanco" _a pesar de la petición en ningún momento desvió la intensidad de su mirada de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Esto era lo más incoherente que alguna vez hubiese hecho en su vida, y sin embargo no quería detenerse.

* * *

¿Unas tres horas? Si el departamento hablara le reprocharía el que haya transcurrido cinco horas y ella no daba indicios de regresar y más aún cuando pasó por frente del mismo casi sin percatarse.

La caminata era lenta y agradable, envuelta por unas esporádicas preguntas con breves respuestas.

_"__He estado acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi apellido... "_ expresó el rubio _"... que ya ni recuerdo mi nombre"_

_"__Sí, como no"_ respondió con notable voz fingida de que le creía.

El hombre parecía pensar un poco _"Te digo mi nombre pero no te reirás"_

Aquella mujer sonrió suavemente, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía _"Lo prometo"_

Entonces, como para que nadie más escuchara, el rubio se acercó hacia su oído y susurró suavemente haciendo que ella se perdiera en aquella acción.

Yamaki no se apartó, sino que aspiró la suave emanación que ella desprendía, un olor que lo embriagaba y por lo que parecía, un aroma al que se volvería adicto.

Y Asanuma percibía esa intensidad con la que él la estaba acorralando, de hecho, sintió claramente como la arrimó contra un árbol y posó con cierto temor sus masculinos labios sobre la femenina y sonrosada mejilla.

La mujer sin querer recordó la forma en que uno de sus compañeros la pretendía y eso siempre la disgustó a pesar de que llevaban años conociéndose y sin embargo, con este hombre al que apenas vio por primera vez el día anterior, ese beso le había fascinado y eso que sólo era en su cara.

El hombre se apartó ligeramente observando su siguiente objetivo, la respiración en ella se volvió más profunda incentivándolo de una indirecta forma y sin desearlo pues ella no buscaba eso, es más, ni siquiera imaginaba las intenciones del tipo por lo que la unión de sus labios sí la tomó por sorpresa o quizá sea porque antes estaba embobada.

El primer impulso de la mujer fue clavar sus dientes en los labios del osado provocando una pequeña herida y que de inmediato el hombre se apartara.

Extrañamente lo que ella sentía ahora no era lo que esperaba sentir: tristeza.

_"__Tu acción da cabida a dos posibilidades" _observó Yamaki sin apartar mucho su rostro del de ella.

Ella intentó preguntar sobre esas suposiciones pero sólo tartamudeó un par de sílabas que no se enlazaban entre sí.

_"__O no te gustó y por eso me mordiste" _Yamaki se acercó más a sus labios provocando un roce que la estremeció _"O por el contrario te gustó y buscabas que no me apartara"_

_"__No te interesa" _apenas pudo murmurar llevándose una mano al lado izquierdo de su pecho para intentar desacelerar, si acaso era posible, los latidos de su corazón.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a besarla, ni dos segundos cuando ella devolvió el beso al instante en que envolvía el cuello del atrevido.

Después de todo, por la forma en que ellos estaban, Ipmon los hubiese convertido en su punto predilecto para fastidiar.

_ Continuará......._

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora: **(antes de escribir algo Hikari Takaishi Y. vuelve su mirada al escrito, lo lee unas 4 veces y con orgullo exclama: **_'Esto es mío'_** Obviamente que sólo la historia puesto que los personajes no ¬¬)

Y bien, aquí está el único ficts que haré de Tamers con esta linda pareja!! Ja, ja!! Nada de Ruki y Jianliang (que de paso agrego que me encantan, pero no!!) A que no se lo esperaban! Admítanlo! Y dejen reviews! Sé que no es una parejita conocida, y si mal no sé creo que soy la primera persona en escribir sobre ellos, ahora si alguien me informa sobre ficts de ellos por favor me informa y si a alguien más le picó por escribir ficts con esta pareja también me avisa.

**Ah!! Muchas, muchas gracias a Lara!! **Por el nombre de la profesora, por el ejemplo que eres como escritora, por ser tan maravillosa como eres _y por escribir miles y miles de ficts Takari _^^U (Mensaje subliminal para ella, pero sería bueno que otros escritores se contagiaran XP)

Y bueno, por otro lado veo que he contagiado a alguien!! **Muchísimas gracias a Kaishi Miharashi**, pues ahora puedo corregir este fict, y de hecho, la _aparentemente pequeña información _de las edades me servirá mucho!! Y sí, demoraré un poquito en el siguiente capítulo porque tendré que hacer otras correcciones. Ah... por cierto... también soy una fanática de Mitsuo (aunque me pareció que debió tener mucho más desarrollo pero, como dice una amiga, para eso están los ficts!!)


	2. Un pequeño encuentro grandes consecuenci...

* * *

**Un pequeño encuentro... grandes consecuencias**

* * *

La mujer de castaños cabellos cierra la puerta de su departamento detrás de ella y se arrima a la misma llevándose una mano al pecho para intentar calmar, aunque eso era imposible, los latidos de su corazón. 

- ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? - se preguntó en un murmullo. 

Había cometido la peor locura de su vida, había estado besándose con un desconocido. Bien!! Sabe que su es Matsuo Yamaki y.... que era el dueño de una empresa y..... que tiene una voz profunda, voz fascinante que salen de sus dulces y apasionados labios a los cuales ella había dejado una marca. 

El rostro de la mujer ardió ante sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza entre perturbada, enfadada y encantada. ¿Cómo era posible que ese rubio entrometido le provocara tanta sensaciones al mismo tiempo? Y eso que ella ni idea de cómo estaba él. 

- De seguro que soy parte de una larga lista de sus conquistas - Nami se mordió el labio inferior aunque no con la misma fiereza con la que había tratado al tipo - Aunque sea ahora se abstendrá de estar besando a cualquiera que caiga ante sus encantos - 

* * *

El rubio ingresó a la oficina sin siquiera saludar a alguna de las dos femeninas que se encontraban presentes. 

- Jefe Yamaki - comenzó la rubia un tanto nerviosa - lo llamó el presidente de _ Information Corporation_ - Yamaki detuvo sus pasos antes de ingresar a su despacho privado, esperando que a Megumi se le pasen sus acostumbrados nervios y termine sus palabras - Quería una cita con usted, un almuerzo para el día de mañana - 

- Suspende el encuentro - ordenó el hombre e ingresó a su despacho. 

Ambas chicas quedan paralizadas de la impresión. Desde hace algunos meses atrás Yamaki había intentado contactarse con Akira para _hablar de negocios_. 

El rubio se ubica en su silla de cuero negro y se inclina hacia atrás clavando su profunda mirada en el techo unos instantes; entonces, de manera inconsciente, introduce su mano en el lado derecho de su saco y obtiene un encendedor al cual hace sonar a un monótono ritmo. 

_Aún podía sentir el estremecimiento de su delgado y femenino cuerpo cuando la aprisionó contra el árbol, aún tenía grabado en su memoria la suavidad de sus labios..... y la agresividad de sus blancos dientes. _

Ante su último recuerdo Yamaki se incorporó y, tomando un espejo, se dispuso a examinar la prueba contundente de que había probado los labios de la mujer que en menos de 24 horas lo había exaltado como ninguna otra lo consiguió. 

_- Jefe Yamaki - _ se escucha por medio del intercomunicador telefónico _ - Tengo en línea al_ Ing. Akira Takahashi _ quien quiere hablar con usted personalmente - _

El rubio suspiró desganado, y tomó la llamada. 

- ¿Qué sucede? - indagó con su normal e intimidante voz. 

_- ¿Cómo qué sucede? - _ replicó fastidiado el otro tipo -_ Me cuentan que tienes meses buscándome para hablar de negocios y cuando abro tiempo en mi agenda ya no quieres - _

- Bien dijiste - replicó el rubio recostándose en el respaldar de su silla - Estuve MESES esperando, algo que no suelo hacer. Desaprovechaste tu oportunidad, el tiempo se acabó - 

_- ¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que conseguirás contratos con facilidad luego del escándalo del _ Hypnos_? - _

- Ahora que lo pienso puede que eso me sea un grandioso punto a favor - el rubio tenía ahora su fascinante voz de triunfo - Después de todo, por algo me estás buscando - 

_- Sólo quería ayudarte - _

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Yamaki con sarcasmo- No tenía la más remota idea de la lástima que provoco, muchas gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu proyecto de beneficencia, claro que no como socio - 

Se escuchó un gruñido por parte de Takahashi. 

_- Nos veremos mañana para almorzar - _ eso no parecía una sugerencia, sino una exigencia. 

- Estás muy equivocado! Tengo mis horarios de almuerzo ocupados - 

_- ¿Con qué empresa? - _ Akira indagó con notable temor en sus palabras. 

- El dinero no lo es todo - respondió Yamaki tocándose con la lengua la herida que tenía en los labios. 

_- Ya veremos - _ afirmó el negociante -_¿Qué día tienes libre para que almorcemos? - _

- No tengo disponibilidad ninguna tarde en lo que me resta de vida - 

* * *

A una de las chicas se le soltó el vaso, pero por suerte la alfombra de la oficina evitó que se rompiera. 

- ¿Qué escuchaste? - indagó la rubia en un murmullo. 

- Le dijo que no! - respondió la castaña pálida del asombro - Ni siquiera quiere hablarle - 

La rubia se cruzó de brazos muy pensativa y dio entonces con la respuesta. 

- Llévale su café - dijo un tanto seria - O prefieres que lo haga yo - esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara 

- Eso JAMÁS - la femenina gruñó un poco alto la última palabra. 

- El Jefe podría escucharte, baja el tono de voz - 

- A mí no me importaría decirle lo que siento! Que lo sepa ya! Después de todo ¿Quién no se enamoraría de alguien como él? - 

- Buen punto, pero no por ello me arriesgaré a perder el empleo, es la única forma de tenerlo cerca. Sé realista, él no está interesado en ninguna de las dos - 

- En mí sí! ¿No te das cuenta cómo le gusta que le lleve el café? - 

- Bah! - replicó la otra - Tú hiciste esa costumbre, él jamás te lo pidió - 

* * *

- Por aquí, señorita - dijo el novato mesero. 

Nami asintió conteniendo un suspiro de ansias. Ella tenía que ser realista!! Sólo fue el momento! De seguro que después de ese segundo apasionado besó se le habrán pasado las ganas de frecuentarla, después de todo, cuando se separaron no dijeron ni una sola palabra y él atinó a llevarla a su departamento. 

La mujer abrió sus ojos ante la idea que acababa de llegarle ¿Y si él iba a buscarla al apartamento? ¿Qué hará cuando no la encuentre? 

- Si está realmente interesado seguirá buscándome - se dijo a sí misma en voz muy baja, no sea que él apareciera abruptamente y volviera a escucharla. 

- Aquí tiene - el muchacho le entregó entonces la carta. 

La mujer tomó el documento y pasó una mirada nerviosa al menú. 

- Y llamó el señor Yamaki - el corazón de la castaña se aceleró abruptamente - me pidió que le informara que pronto estará aquí - 

_Continuará......._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ** Sí, ya lo sé!! ¡Qué mala de mí el hacerle esto a las dos tipas que trabajan con Matsuo! Pero suelo ser un poco obsesionada con las parejas y se me metió a la mente Matsuo/Nami y no hallé otra forma de explicar el motivo por el cual estas 'niñas' están siempre junto a Yamaki, además... me pareció interesante la idea de cómo reaccionarán cuando se enteren de quien fue la causante de ese mordiscón, claro que esto será en otro capítulo el mismo que publicaré el próximo año (tomando en cuenta con lo rápida que soy n_n)


End file.
